


Let me in your garden

by yourxavenger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Green Arrow (Arrow TV 2012), Alternate Universe - No Lian Yu Island, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Felicity Smoak is a designer, Landscape architect, No Queen's Gambit (Arrow TV 2012), Oliver Queen Cooks, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Verdant Nightclub (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourxavenger/pseuds/yourxavenger
Summary: Oliver Queen is busy 30-year-old CEO who is in a desperate need for a new house. After falling in love in a particular one he decided it was time to freshen the garden too. This is when a pretty blond woman, a famous landscape architect comes to rescue.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Let me in your garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was originally one-shot in my mind but well, I decided to split it in three parts. The thing is I study landscape architecture in university right now, and I'm in my third year now. I had the opportunity to work for a while and got a real sense of what the profession really is and kinda thought : it would be fun writing something like that. I had studied most of the species mostly in Latin and Bulgarian, but I know the most popular ones in English too. So, if I am not sure about a particular species I'll just type it in Latin, so if you're interested you can go and search it it Google :D
> 
> I hope you guys like the idea and please, tell me what do you think in the comments! 
> 
> Love ya, stay sfae!

Oliver didn’t have much time for himself between work and, well… work. But he was 30 years old now and he really should start considering moving out. Not that he didn’t like the mansion, it just had come the time for him to find his own space. Even a journalist once called him ‘a boy who was living with his mommy’. So a decision was made.

After finishing his work (which he managed to get done by lunch) John and him went to grab a bite at the restaurant near the QC building. Oliver had told his friend slash bodyguard what were his intentions a few weeks ago. So Digg offered to go house hunting with him. Oliver had made few appointments with a real estate agent. He wanted something smaller than the mansion, preferably not in gothic style. Something simple, but not too much. A house, one- or two-storeyed but not more, with a garden and a pool. Yes, he wanted the pool.

Oliver’s life wasn’t the simplest. He was the CEO of his father’s company, who had recently died. Moira had made Oliver step in his father’s place. That changed Oliver completely. He wasn’t the best in school but he managed to graduate it anyway. He wasn’t the best option for the company, but her mother didn’t seem to care. ‘You will learn’ she had said to him. And he pretty much did. She on the other hand – the famous Moira Queen was running for mayor.

Oliver’s heart wasn’t in ruling a multi dollar company. His heart was in the club and the restaurant he had opened after he came back from Boston. He had begged his father for money so he could open a small restaurant, because that was what Oliver loved but Robert didn’t believe in him. Then Tommy came to the rescue. His best friend believed in him and said that he would help him. After the restaurant became a huge success they decided to open a club together, because that was Tommy’s thing. Then the heart attack happened and his father was gone. Moira couldn’t rely on Thea for the company, so it had to be Oliver. Thea took the club and restaurant though. She was managing for now. Oliver was really happy about that. To see his sister, grow to be so responsible and good young lady. Well, you couldn’t blame him for being proud.

No girlfriend though. He was as lonely as his friend Digg. Well, as lonely John was few months ago. Until his mother decided that she wanted security for her. Who she searched was a strong woman, who was ready to protect her. And she hired one Lyla Michaels. And just like in the romantic comedies that TV channels streamed on Christmas Digg and Lyla became pretty close pretty fast. No such luck for him. He tried dating, really. He was dating Laurel Lance, until they both decided that their relationship was as toxic and radioactive as Chernobyl. McKenna – they were both too busy to find time for each other, Helena – well, she was just a psycho, Sara – honestly, he deserved better. So he finally decided to just stop trying.

Not long after his last break up he got some disturbing news. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not that he didn’t want to be a father, he just didn’t expect it. Not for a while, anyway. Samantha – a girl he had a fling with eight years ago called him, telling him he was a father. Why now? She didn’t want to answer that, she just had felt that William would be better with his both parents knowing him. He drove to Central City right after she told him and he immediately fell in love with his son. So, pool, yeah. He wanted pool so when William came for a visit they could have some fun like he and Thea when they were little.

After their lunch Digg and Oliver went to meet their agent. He took them to the suburbs of the city, where there were more trees than buildings. Oliver looked for something like that. Liam – the agent – showed them three houses. The first one – a house which was empty and waiting for someone to furnish it – yeah, Oliver didn’t have time for that so they just scratched that from their list. The second one didn’t have a pool – no, nope, he wanted the pool.

However, Oliver loved the third one. It had pretty well full furnished kitchen, which Oliver loved, because as busy as he can ever be, he still loved cooking. There were four bedrooms with separate bathrooms to each one of them, which was nice, because he could have one, William could have one and there would be two more for guests. The thing that caught his eyes was the garden. The house had a pool, yes, but the garden was untouched. Liam said that the owners didn’t really cared for it but it could turn into something beautiful with some money and effort.

“I think this is the house” Oliver exclaimed with a smile “Although could you tell me someone I could contact for the garden I would really like to get it done before the first snow.”

“Yes, of course. Just a second” Liam said and searched for something in his bag “This is Miss Smoak’s business card. She is the best landscape designer in the whole state. It could be hard reaching her, though. She is really busy this time of the year. She does all kind of projects as well as maintenance and everything that comes with a garden”

A few weeks passed since Oliver saw the house. Everything was going smoothly, the documents were ready, Oliver had brought his things and practically moved already. He had made William’s room more child friendly and had contacted Miss Smoak. It was a Friday, so today his son was supposed to come and see the house and also, he had a meeting with the landscape designer. So he cleared his day, as much as he could, so he was at the company until twelve, then he had to go to the house because Mrs. Smoak wanted to see the terrain. So he had let Digg for the day and went to the house himself.

As he parked in his garage he saw a blonde woman in front of his house. She didn’t seem to notice him, she was reading something on her phone, passionately, he could say. She looked quite young to be Felicity Smoak, nevertheless he approached her.

“Hello”

“Oh, hi! Hi, hello!” she said and tossed her phone in her bag “So sorry, a dying plant needed my help. I’m Felicity Smoak, glad to see you” She smiled nervously and adjusted her glasses. Wow, she was beautiful.

“I’m Oliver Queen, pleased to meet you. Shall I walk you to the garden?” Oliver asked and she just nodded and followed him.

“So firstly, I would like you to send me a copy of the blueprints of the house with the terrain. Secondly, I want to take a sample of the soil, although I kinda know what are the most common species for this area, still I want to be sure.” She said, way too quickly for him to assimilate everything.

“Of course, I will have my secretary to email you everything you would need, Mrs. Smoak” he said as they entered the garden.

“Oh, please, Felicity is just fine, I’m way too young for you to call me Mrs. Smoak, not that I think that you’re old, no just… I’m gonna stop making fool of myself and start talking about trees, alright?” she asked. Oliver couldn’t miss the way her face blushed and he smiled. “How about you tell me what do you want?”

“Well, I don’t really have an idea of what this place must be. I was wondering if we could get some of the trees away so there could be more open places. Also I was thinking for at least one or two fruit trees. I really prefer to cook with fresh fruits.”

“Oh you cook? Sorry, that was inappropriate. I’m just awful in the kitchen, once I had to call 911 and the firemen came, not that you want to hear that, sorry. I sometimes babble. Anyway, so yeah, we could do that. Um, you want apples and pears or something more exotic? I mean there’s not much soil and high temperatures for something more exotic but figs and plums are okay. Also would there be children or pets, because this is really important too.”

“I have a son who is 8-year-old and we were thinking of getting a cat. Will really loves them but his mother has an allergy, so we decided I could have one.”

“Aw, that’s pretty cute. Also, inappropriate, sorry. So no prickly sharply shrubs or trees, also nothing with small fruits that are deadly poisonous but eye catching for children, understood.” She said and walked around.

Oliver took his time to watch her how she went to every shrub and tree, obviously to find out what kind was and write it on a small diary. She was beautiful. A little short, but cute. Her eyes were glorious and the way he could see his reflection in her glasses… Nope, he wasn’t thinking about that now. Business first!

“Okay, I took a sample of the soil. Also, I forgot, what kind of grass do you want?” Felicity asked as this was the most ordinary thing to do.

“Um, green?”

“Yeah, okay. I was asking if you had a particular species, but green is good, I can manage with green” she smiled at him. God, her smile! “Also, would you like flowers, because you know, they want pretty heavy maintenance and fertilizers and watering system”

“Well, I think I could manage some flowers, and I heard that your firm also offers maintenance through the year.”

“Yes, I have a bunch of workers, but I go to the locations also. So flowers should be! Also, I am obliged to tell you that would not be a cheap occupation. Not that I want to say you’re poor, not that I have something against poor people, I love them. Not love, love. I really hope you understand me.” She blushed again

“Of course. I want this to be perfect, so whatever it takes” he smiled at her. Not ‘smiled for the press’ but smiled, as he sincerely liked her company. _Oliver, stop thinking_

“Okay, that should be then. If I have more questions for you I will call you. If you have some for me don’t hesitate to do the same. If your secretary sent me the blueprints today, I hope that the following week the project should be done.” Oh, she really did work fast. “I don’t have much of a social life, so yeah. And again, inappropriate, because I shouldn’t tell people about my social life.” They both laughed.

“Thank you very much, Felicity!” he reached for a handshake.

“I thank you, mister Queen, for choosing me for this beautiful place. It was a pleasure to meet you”

“Please, call me Oliver, I’m way too young!” he said and she laughed. They both headed for the street, where Felicity had parked her car.

“Okay, so we’ll keep in touch!” as she said that another car parked in front of Oliver’s new hose and a child ran out of if straight to Oliver.

“Daddy!” William shouted and hugged his dad. After a brief moment the child saw Felicity and his interest immediately focused on her. “Hello, who are you?”

“Hello there, I am Felicity! I am here to help your daddy plant some trees and flowers in the garden. Have you seen the garden yet?” Felicity asked. William shook his head no. “Okay, why don’t you and your daddy go and see it while I go and do my job?”

“Won’t you stay? I’ve never met any of daddy’s girlfriends” As soon as William said this Felicity’s face changed completely. Her cheeks glowed red and her eyes widened. Oliver supposed his face became something similar.

“Hey, buddy, let’s go inside. Felicity has job to do and we have a brand new house to explore.” Oliver opened the front door and let his son in. He mouthed ‘Sorry’ at Felicity and waved at her for goodbye.

After Felicity was gone he took the time to show his son the house. And William loved it. The thing that his son liked the most was his room. Oliver couldn’t help but be proud of himself. William was overjoyed when Oliver told him that they could go shopping for some toys and clothes, so he had some in the house and don’t bring so much luggage when he came to visit. But that was for tomorrow. Today they were going to the mansion. Moira had birthday today and she was having a small dinner, just family. She claimed she was too old for parties. Oliver had already bought her a present but they still had to make a stop at the city so they could buy her a bouquet or something like that. He helped his son change into a shirt and then they were ready to go.

He knew a couple flower shops but they were in a hurry because William wanted to play with him hide and seek in the new house. So he stopped at the one that was on his way to the mansion. He really didn’t want to leave William alone in the car so they both walked in the shop. The smell of the blossoming flowers hit him immediately. There were barely place to move. The shop was literally exploding with flowers. The girl working there spotted them and immediately apologized for the chaos. Obviously, they were having a shipment. And then Oliver heard a familiar voice.

“Ugh, Evelyn, I could swear I saw the Helipterums somewhere near the Gypsophyllas. Ugh, how could they bring all the flowers today! This is a mess. I’m was supposed to watch over Zoe tonight- Oh! Mister Queen, um Oliver!” Felicity said and almost dropped the flowerpot she was holding. “I am sorry, we just got almost everything we ordered at once and it’s messy. Hi William!” she said as soon as her eyes landed on his son.

“No problem, Felicity” he smiled too.

“We’re looking for a flower for Granny. She has a birthday today!” William said excited.

“Oh, that’s very nice of you! Do you have a favorite flower William?” she asked him with the sweetest voice he had heard. Will didn’t answer, however. Oliver knew his son was shy, but somehow he talked to the blonde there without a problem. William shook his head.

“Okay, buddy, why don’t you tell me which one seems prettier to you?” Felicity said

“I think Felicity can help us buddy, don’t you think?” Oliver asked and his son nodded happily.

“Okay, firstly what do you guys want, a bouquet or a living flower? I’m not a big fan of bouquets, though, because for me it means that I kinda kill the flowers, but some people can’t actually watch over living flowers. Oh, I didn’t mean to offend your mother, of course she would do a wonderful job, I just…” Felicity blushed. Oliver smiled and he could hear the girl, Evelyn, if he remembered correctly laughing quietly. “A bouquet then!”

“I really like this over there!” Will pointed at the roses.

“Oh, yeah! They smell great too. Okay, it will take a couple of minutes, though.” Felicity said and started looking for something.

“Dad, can we have some of these in the garden?” Will asked

“Oh I wouldn’t recommend it!” Felicity cut his son “I mean they have thorns and I was trying for years to cultivate a species without any of those with a friend but the roses turned out with either super small flowers or no flowers at all. Of course there are some species, but they don’t look like the common rose, but if you’d like William I could do some digging and find you the most beautiful ones for the house” She offered with a smile while trying to find the best filler for the bouquet.

Oliver was stunned. She was a designer, she had workers and went with them for maintenance, she had this flower shop and apparently she was trying to cultivate species. This woman, in Oliver’s opinion, was fascinating! He watched her work and couldn’t stop himself from fantasizing getting to know her. After a while she was ready. She had made something beautiful and added other flowers that Oliver didn’t know the names of.

“Thank you very much, Felicity!” He smiled at her and couldn’t help but notice her blushing.

After saying their goodbyes and convincing William they’ll meet again Oliver managed to drag his son out of the store. He couldn’t understand what Felicity was doing to him, or his son. He broke the law a little, just speeding more than he should have on their way on the mansion because now they were terribly late. He parked his S coupe in front of his previous home and walked inside. They were greeted by a little angry but stunning Moira.

“And here I thought the days when Oliver Queen was late were gone.” She said only a little bit furious. Hello, Will, I’m so glad to see you!” and her tone completely changed when she saw her grandson. Oliver had given the bouquet to his son.

“Here you are, Grandma, this is for you. Happy birthday!” Will handed her the masterpiece Felicity had made and Moira hugged him.

“Well, thank you very much, Will. This is very beautiful!” Moira exclaimed once she had the time to look at it.

“Daddy’s girlfriend made it for you!” William explained. Oliver could face palm right now. He had told his son few times that Felicity was not his girlfriend.

“Oh! He has a girlfriend?”

“Yes, she is very beautiful and kind too.”

“Will, buddy. Felicity’s not my girlfriend! She is the landscape architect that came to the house today for the garden.” Oliver quickly explained more to his mother than to William.

“Alright then, shall we go to the dining room?”

Felicity was way over her head with work. She had graduated from Harvard four years ago and since then she managed to build a firm, she opened a flower shop (and was looking for a place to rent for a second). She also worked with Starling’s municipality and that’s not all. She worked with her friend Caitlyn, helping her with cultivating and creating hybrid forms of species. She had taken a big bite and now she was struggling with keeping her head under the water.

She had a few projects on which she was working, one that she didn’t even begin, and a few appointments for tomorrow. Also, she promised Rene, a close friend (more like a brother) to watch over his daughter while he and Laura, his wife, went out, celebrating their anniversary. She didn’t mind watching Zoe, she just didn’t have the time now. But she promised already. The kid was super smart and she really liked her. She was eight but she was already a big girl in Felicity’s eyes. So as soon as Felicity made Zoe go to bed she opened her laptop and started working. Rene and Laura shouldn’t be home for at least two or three hours, so she had time.

She checked her mail and found out that she had an e-mail from QC, blueprints attached. This was fresh, the garden was still in her mind, since she only looked at it today, so she should begin with that. She already had some ideas, some deciduous, some shrubs, a spruce, because she didn’t like pines or firs, hedges. She listed the species very carefully, trying not to place something with thorns or something poisonous to cats, dogs and children…

While she was doing that she couldn’t help but think about the man for whom she was doing it. Oliver Queen. Correction, _the Oliver Queen_. They had been to the same university she saw him a couple of times but he didn’t seem to notice her back when she was looking like some emo. She would lie if she says that she didn’t have a teeny tiny crush on him, but that was over, like six years ago. Right?

_God!_ He looked even more handsome now. You know, some men were becoming more attractive the more they grow. Back when they were at Harvard he had that haircut which wasn’t much to Felicity’s liking. Now, however, wow! She meant, wow, like, have you ever seen Oliver Queen? And he had the most adorable kid, after Zoe, of course! William was very shy, but also very smart. A smile appeared on her face. She tried not to get her hopes, though. Yes, her crush for Oliver Queen might had returned but she knew that he didn’t like her, like the way she liked him, so yeah… She tried not to think of him. Them coming to the store didn’t help her, however. She was really trying not to think about him until she saw him at her flower store. Had he came there with a reason? Don’t get her wrong, there were a lot flower shops in the city and Smoaking Flowers was kind of obvious. Or was it?

Anyway, she should really have some of the work done, because she hadn’t much time. She tossed aside her thoughts of Oliver and got back on her projects. Would a little pond fit? But there was a pool. Yeah, but a pond with lilies would really give the place charm. Oh, and a rock garden. Also a weeping tree, but not a willow, maybe a cedar, somewhere central, but not right in the center, because Oliver told her he wanted a space, she supposed it was for him and William to play or something like that. It was right after she saved her project that she heard the door opening.

“Lissy, you there?” it was Rene’s voice coming from the door.

“Yeah!” she raised her voice but only slightly, so she wouldn’t wake up Zoe. Rene and Laura walked in the living room.

“That’s nice!” Rene said from her back “You got some new rich family that wanted a paradise in their hose?” He asked and kissed her on the head

Rene did that. It was nothing unfamiliar to Felicity. The practically grew up together in Las Vegas. He was the big brother that she always needed. Then he went to study in Pittsburg automotive technology. There he met Laura. She was originally from Starling, so they moved here after they both graduated. Felicity came to Starling because of him. He had managed to convince her there was so many rich families with mansions who needed Felicity’s designs. She didn’t need more convincing.

“Yes, actually. It’s for Oliver Queen” she said, trying not to blush.

“No way!” Laura exclaimed. She knew about Felicity’s crush from five years ago.

“Yes way! And I really have to go because I have so much work tomorrow and I also have to go shopping because one little princess have a birthday soon. I hope you guys had a great night. Love you!” she hugged them both and made herself out as fast as she could. Tomorrow was going to be interesting!

After a good interrogation from his whole family and really tasty dinner _thank you, Raisa,_ it was time for Oliver and William to go home. His mother suggested they could stay in the mansion, but Will was pretty excited about sleeping in his new bed. The next day they both got up rather early. Will – because he was only 8 and he had so much energy, and Oliver – because there was a jumping child on his bed. After pancakes and eggs, which Oliver knew his son loved, but his mother didn’t agree on having every morning, they headed downtown.

Oliver had promised William to go buy some clothes and toys and then head for the shelter for homeless animals. He had told him they could get a cat a while ago and the kid didn’t stop talking about it until Oliver told him that the next time he was in town they would go and get one. God, he was really spoiling his child, and Samantha wouldn’t be happy about this. They had plans with Tommy too. His best friend loved William and as soon as Oliver told him about the child (which was like three seconds after he learned) Tommy was ready to go to Central City with him. He had taken the role of uncle pretty fast, spoiling the kid even more. This led William to jump from excitement every time his father was telling him Tommy would be joining them.

He was really happy that William was so big part of his and his family’s lives. He came like a cloud from a blue sky and everyone excepted him like they knew him ever since he was a baby.

Plan had changed, however. Oliver didn’t have an idea that Zootropolis was in the theaters. So William begged him to go and watch the new movie. Oliver couldn’t say no to these eyes. He had texted Tommy they would be late, because of his spoilt kid and walked in the cinema. After the movie they went to buy some clothes for William. The kid loved to make Oliver spent money, unintentionally, of course! And after Oliver had at least ten bags in his arms it was time for the toys. He was already tired but that was not the case with his son. At least Will was happy, he thought. As they walked in the first store they found for toys Oliver’s eyes caught a particular blonde ponytail. His eyes widened. No, twice unintentional meetings for two days – it would look strange, it would seem that he was stalking her. But before he could think of some place to hide with his son William called her name.

“William?” she turned immediately to face them. She had no makeup, but still, Oliver thought she looked pretty. She had grass on her sneakers and was that a leaf coming out of her head? “What are you doing here buddy?” she asked as she looked at Oliver.

“Well, daddy said we should go shopping, so I would have toys and clothes here too. We went to see Zootropolis and after we finish with shopping we will go and take a kitty!” he explained Felicity with a shy but a happy voice. “And what are you doing here, Felicity? Do you have a kid?”

“Oh god, no! I mean, not that I don’t like kids, I’m just, let’s say too young for a kid.” She offered him a smile and Oliver chuckled.

“Then why are you here?” William asked

“Because one friend of mine, her name is Zoe, has a birthday in a week, and I had to buy her something cool. She’ll be turning 9!” Felicity said as if that was some big event. She really was good with kids.

“Will, let’s go look at the toys and let Felicity finish her shopping” Will agreed sadly “It was nice seeing you, Felicity!” Oliver smiled at her. Did she have a boyfriend? _Oliver, stop it!_

“You too, Oliver!”

“Oh and, um, you have a leaf… In your hair!” He said and she became redder than a tomato.

“Oh my God!” she reached out for her ponytail “Thank you very much! I was working earlier” he laughed and Oliver couldn’t believe it but she became even redder. “Well, see you around, I guess” she smiled at him and headed for the girl’s part of the store.

Oliver couldn’t help but stare at her ass- at her back! He was definitely staring at her back! Then he followed William and the true torture begun. Oliver didn’t think it could become even worse but then Tommy came. He hugged Will and fooled around with him for some time and then it was Oliver’s turn to receive his best friend’s attention.

“So, Ollie, who was the hot chick you talked with and why where you staring at her ass?” Tommy said quiet, so William couldn’t hear him. But Oliver could swear that even if Tommy had shouted it his son wouldn’t hear him because his attention was quickly stolen by the Lego stand.

“This was Felicity, she was the landscape architect I talked to yesterday, and I wasn’t staring at her ass!” he said and could feel some of the parents turn in their direction as they were talking.

“Yeah, right! And I’m blond.” Tommy laughed.

After at least an hour and a half spent in this stupid shop Oliver could swear that this would be the last time this year that would bring William to shopping. However, this gave Oliver and Tommy some time to catch up. And they were ready! Oliver couldn’t believe it. After that hellish experience he would rather not come here until next year.

Finishing the shopping meant only one thing – to go for a cat! Tommy couldn’t believe Oliver was okay with having a pet. He couldn’t believe it either. They went to the shelter and immediately regretted taking William. His son literally fell in love with every single animal that was there. His son asked a couple of time if they could take them all to the house and Tommy stepped in for the rescue. His friend patiently explained to Will that there are other people who would wish to have a pet and they couldn’t do it because there would be no animals left for them. After what seemed like a decade for Oliver William’s eyes glued to one particular kitty. It was very small and tiny black one with green eyes and a cute black nose.

“Dad, look at this kitty, it looks like the panther from The Jungle Book – Bagheera.”

“Yes, buddy, it really looks like Bagheera. But we don’t know whether if it’s a boy or a girl. Do you me want to ask the vet?” his son only nodded, still staring at the kitty. “Hello, um, my son really liked the black kitty over there. Can you tell me its gender?”

“Yes, of course” the man said and looked over the files “It’s a male cat, the firemen found it in a burning abandoned house. It had some wounds but it’s healed now.”

“Okay” Oliver took a second to look at his son. Will was trying to reach for the kitty “I think my son had made his choice” He said smiling

“Wonderful! So the cat had its first shot and some pills, but he is due to vaccination in a month. Until then it has to stay only inside the house.” The vet said as he read the files “It has no name yet, but even if it did, it wouldn’t be a problem, because cats tent to get used with their names after a year or so. It isn’t castrated, yet, because it’s only three months old, and if you want to do this, I would recommend to be after the first year.” Oliver nodded trying to remember all the information. “So I will prepare the documents, and it will take only 10 to 15 minutes. Let me just unlock the cell, so you can take it.”

“Hey, kiddo, great news! We could name him Bagheera, and we could take him home. What do you think about that?” He asked his son and wished he had a camera with him so he could capture William’s face. Oliver could swear he saw tears in the boy’s eyes.

“Really dad?” William asked, still not believing it. Oliver just nodded “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” the boy screamed and hugged his dad.

An hour later they were in the house, making a stop for cat food, a toilet and some groceries so Oliver could cook a lunch. William was on the ground, trying to play with Bagheera, but Oliver was pretty sure the kitty would be scared for at least a couple more days. He was making homemade burgers while Tommy was looking at the house. 

“Man, that’s some serious luck you’ve got here! I mean this house is amazing. And it has a pool! Ow, the garden is not something you’d call beautiful, though. Is this why you hired the blond hottie?” Tommy asked, making himself home, trying to find something in the fridge.

“What’s a hottie?” Will asked

“Well” Tommy tried to think of something while Oliver was glaring at him

“Hey, who’s hungry?” Oliver asked trying to get his son’s attention.

“Me!” William said and immediately jumped on one of the chairs in the kitchen. “Uncle Tommy, do you know Felicity?” William asked and Oliver really wanted ta not talk about that. Tommy shook his head “She said she would help us with the garden!”

“Oh did she? So what do you think of Felicity?”

“Well, she’s pretty cool! She’s also very beautiful. Her cheeks are always red when she talks to us.” Oliver could hear Tommy chuckling “And she also promised me to plant roses in the garden. I asked her yesterday, because I really like the rose scent. That’s why I choose them for Grandma’s bouquet”

“Grandma’s bouquet? Does Felicity have a flower shop or something like that?”

“Yes, I told you she’s pretty cool!” William said and Tommy laughed.

“Well, it seems that _you_ really like her buddy!”

“Yes. Dad also likes her! He smiles around her.”

“Did he now?” Tommy asked intrigued.

“Will, buddy, why wouldn’t you pour some water in this and leave it on the floor, somewhere we wouldn’t step on it. That way if Bagheera is thirsty he could drink some” Oliver said to his son and he obliged. After Will was out of hearing range Oliver turned to Tommy “What the hell, man? Please don’t talk to William about Felicity! My relationship is strictly business with her. He can’t get attached to her.”

“Come on, Oliver, I saw how you looked at her. After your ‘business’ is done you should ask her out!”

Oliver just stopped trying to convince Tommy. He knew his best friend wouldn’t stop asking about her. Maybe he should really invite her on a dinner after the whole garden is finished. He stopped himself of thinking about her and finished the burgers.

She had a meeting with Curtis. They had started a project for drones for watering and spraying. Yes, she was a landscape architect, but she loved mathematics and computers too. And when she had minimal knowledge for high-tech stuff she wanted to make her life easier so she started researching machines that could actually help her work. She had the needs and Curtis had the knowledge. She had contacted him over a year ago and they both started working together.

He was working at Palmer tech in Central City but she had heard that Rey Palmer wanted to broaden his horizons and bought a building here, in Starling City. Curtis had informed her that he would be moved here, to this department, so the job would get easier. Today was his second day here, he had already bought an apartment.

Felicity had a dinner with him. Not a business one. Over the year they had worked together, but also they had become really close. Given the fact that she and Curtis were very much alike it was not a surprise. So, their dinner was at Verdant – not the club, but the restaurant. And after her few awkward encounters with Oliver, given the fact that this was his restaurant, she really hoped to not see him again this evening. Don’t get her wrong, she liked seeing him, but the last few times wasn’t what she expected.

Curtis was already waiting for her but someone stopped her at the door. She turned to see who it was and, of course, it was Thea Queen.

“Um, sorry miss, I couldn’t help but ask, are you Felicity Smoak?” the girl asked with a smile.

“Yes” was the only thing Felicity could say

“Sorry. Just the other day my nephew couldn’t stop talking about you so I kinda checked who you were, sorry, didn’t mean to sound like a stalker. I’m Thea, Thea Queen.”

“Felicity. A pleasure” they shook their hands.

“You’re cute!” Thea exclaimed.

“Oh, um, thanks” Felicity laughed nervously. Yes, she was cute, she hadn’t been out on a Saturday night for ages, so sue her if she had put a little make up, loose her hair and made some curls. Also she was wearing high-heels. She didn’t get that opportunity very often.

“Sorry again, I must have freaked you out. Um, enjoy your evening” Thea offered a smile and Felicity returned the same. She walked to where Curtis was sitting and boy, he obviously saw everything.

“Hey, Felicity, so glad to see you!” he stood up to hug her “And if you don’t mind me asking what was that about?”

“Oh well, I missed you too!” she joked “That was Thea Queen. She owns this restaurant, well, technically her brother owns it. He is my client and I met his kid. Apparently William told her about me and now she wanted to meet me. William thinks I’m his father girlfriend.” She chuckled but could feel her cheeks blushing.

“No way, there’s a gossip you’re dating Oliver Queen?” Curtis asked a little louder than Felicity’s liking

“No, there’s not a rumor, because apparently only his family knows because of William. Could we please talk about something else, for example, you moving here?”

The dinner went smoothly. She and Curtis had a lot of catch up to do and by the time they had to pay she saw Tommy Merlyn walking in the restaurant. She didn’t pay much attention to that, not until she spotted Thea and Merlyn talking and looking at her. Oh God, Tommy knew too. Nice! That night she tried very hard not to think about Oliver, but failed miserably.

He could feel her hands on his chest, travelling slowly towards his belt. Her hair was falling down, lightly touching his arms. Her scent was captivating. He sensed musk and flowers, maybe cherry or peach blossom. She smelled like spring. He looked down at her. She looked like a goddess. Her lips were pink, her eyes – hungry.

_Oh Felicity!_

His eyes opened. What just happened? Did he really dream about a girl he only knew for what? Two days? He blamed Tommy for this. He wouldn’t shut up about her and in the evening he texted him that she was in Verdant. Apparently Thea had met her. And talked to her! He looked at his phone. It was seven am and Oliver guessed that Will won’t be up for at least another hour. He was pretty tired last night. He didn’t even call his mother, so Oliver had to do it and explain that nothing traumatic happened, he was just tired. Samantha got a little angry when she heard about the shopping spree they had and accused him of spoiling the kid. She was right, but he couldn’t help himself.

He decided to go for a run. It was the only thing he would think of that would help him get rid of his boner, that let him thinking of Felicity once more. _No, Oliver, you should stop thinking about her!_ So he went jogging. He had no plans for today but to stay in the house with Will, who would probably want to play with the cat and ignore him for the better part of the day. He could get some work done! So, no going out, which meant no crossing paths with Felicity. He was glad about that. He had to try and stay away from her as much as possible. Because it was not normal dreaming of someone after knowing them for whole two days.

And the days rolled faster than he would have liked. It was Wednesday and Will was still with him in Starling because it was summer and he didn’t have to go to school. He had hired a woman to watch over his son while he was at work. He tried very hard to finish hid work until lunchtime so he could get back to Will and they could spend as much time as they could together. Unfortunately, today was Wednesday and he had an appointment with Felicity. She asked him where he wanted to meet and he told her the house.

He wanted to invite her to lunch after, knowing William would like to spent time with her, but he was scared he may be overstepping a little bit. _Screw it!_ He had gone to the grocery store the day before and bought some things so he could make lunch himself. His only hope was that he made it on time. When he got home from work he saw Will playing with the cat, that monstrous thing that for the past three days was waking him at five o’clock. He searched in google to see if that was something odd. Guess what, it turned out it was totally normal, and if the cat did it once, there was a high chance to keep doing that every morning. Every fucking morning!

So he let Clear – the babysitter – go and he started preparing lunch. He made lasagna, which was William’s favorite. Felicity came shortly after, carrying three different projects. She wanted him to have a choice, he guessed. After a long conversation explaining what was the differences between the three projects Oliver finally decided which one he liked the most. Then he very hard tried to ignore the ball in his stomach and finally invited her for lunch. And she agreed. The table was set, for which Will helped exited. After that they were enjoying the lunch, his son never stopping asking random questions, for which Oliver was quite grateful. The lunch ended with Oliver knowing more about Felicity.

Their last agreement was Felicity to contact him when she had made the order for most of the species and let him know when they would be ready to start following the project. She said that she would be there for most of the time, but it wasn’t necessary for him, after all he had ‘a big shiny company to rule’. They parted away with a handshake and a blushed Felicity thanking him, for like 70th time for the lunch. When he and his son went back in the house Will took Bagheera in his arms and sit next to Oliver.

“Dad, do you like Felicity?” Will asked shyly.

“Of course I like her, Will, that’s why we invited her to lunch. She is our friend, right?”

“Because my mom had a few friends over the years and every time they stopped coming to the house she was sad. I don’t want you to be sad if something’s going to happen.” Oliver then understood the first question. He looked at his son and saw big eyes, full of hope “I really like Felicity. She’s smart and she makes you laugh.”

“I really like her too, buddy!” Oliver said and hugged his son.

The week ended faster than Oliver would like. It didn’t happen anything special but at Sunday Will was leaving and won’t probably visit until next month. Oliver would terribly miss him. He was so happy for his son. In a way Will brought the better part of Oliver out and that light, he didn’t know he had. This long distant parenting was shit and whenever he was free for more than a half day he would speed down to Central City, if Samantha said it was fine, of course. It was hard the first few months. Will had never seen his father and it was difficult for a child to get used to somebody quickly. Eventually Will had adjusted and Samantha had let their son for a visit. After the third, however, the boy had been full of joy whenever his parents would tell him that he was going to Starling.

Samantha was coming now to the city to get William and Oliver had been glued to the boy all day, because he knew he would miss him terribly. They were both sitting on the floor, trying to get Bagheera to jump, trying to catch the fake mouse Oliver had bought a few days ago. He could see his son so happy and it melted the man’s heart. He heard the bell ringing and went to open the door. He hadn’t expected Samantha for another half an hour. When he opened the door, however, it wasn’t Samantha, but the short blonde who made his heart skip a beat.

“Hi! Hello, um, sorry for coming here, unannounced, but I have to take a quick glimpse at one of the old trees, because I think I kinda made mistake with the accurate name and species.” Felicity said nervously.

“Yes, yes, of course, not a problem!” Oliver said and invited her. Oh, she was so beautiful today. There was nothing special about her clothes but her hair was not in the usual ponytail but falling on her shoulders. Oliver tried to look away, hoping he was not looking like a creep.

“Again, I’m so sorry- Will! Hi, I’m so happy to see you’re still here!” she was fast distracted by his son who was still playing with the cat.

“Felicity!” William shouted which led to the cat running fast toward the fridge and hiding behind it. Will ran too, but towards Felicity and hugged her “Did you come to see me before I go?” Will asked with his big eyes glued to her.

“Uh, yes, of course. I will miss you, kiddo!” she said and smiled at him.

“Hey buddy, you should have to let go Felicity at some point” Oliver said after seeing Felicity getting uncomfortable from the long hug.

“Sorry Felicity! I am just glad to see you, Bagheera is too, but I kinda think I scared him. Sorry” Will stepped away from her and looked at the ground. Then the bell rang again. This had to be Samantha.

“Samantha, hey!” Oliver said and hugged her. Oh boy, this was going to be interesting.

“Hey Oliver! Nice house” she said with a smile. Then looked at the car parked outside “Do you have guests?”

“Um, no, actually the landscape architect that I hired for the garden had just come to see something. Will is with her now.” Samantha looked terrified “No, no they both know each other!”

“Okay then” she hurried in the house and saw Will holding a black cat showing it to Felicity. But then he saw his mother and his face changed completely. He left Bagheera on the ground and ran to see his mother. Oliver decided to give them a couple of minutes alone and went to Felicity.

“Oh my God, now I’m even more sorry to come here without calling. I’ll just go see the tree and head out. Sorry again!” Felicity said and hurried to the garden not giving a chance to Oliver to talk.

After a few minutes Oliver got to Will’s room to take his bags and carry them too Samantha’s car. He walked his son and Samantha to her car. William was hugging him tightly and Oliver could swear that he had saw a few eyes in his son’s eyes.

“Come on, buddy! We will hear, even every night if you want. I will send your mother pictures of Bagheera so she could show them to you, and most importantly, I would come to visit whenever I can. Deal?” Oliver said trying to sound okay. His son nodded. He hugged Will one more time and he and Samantha both drove away. He was standing still, watching the car driving away but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I know how hard this is” said Felicity. He wondered what this thing might mean but he stood silent. “When I was younger my dad came over for four or five times in the year. I always stayed in front of the house watching his car disappear and after that the thing I always needed was a company. So if you want to go for a lunch or ice cream…” she made a pause and he could see her face blushing “but you probably would like to be alone now, so I’ll just- “

“I would like an ice cream” he smiled.


End file.
